halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo Custom Edition
'' E3 trailer.]] Halo Custom Edition, sometimes abbreviated Halo CE, is a free stand-alone expansion for Halo: Combat Evolved by Bungie Studios, which was ported to the PC by Gearbox Software. Halo CE was released by Gearbox as an unsupported add-on, which requires the original game. To prevent confusion between Halo Custom Edition and Halo: Combat Evolved (which can both be expressed as Halo CE) the original version of Halo (Combat Evolved) is referred to as Halo PC. Features Halo Custom Edition has the ability to load and play user-created content and maps created with the Halo Editing Kit. Many custom levels have been created by dedicated members of the modding community and have been posted for download at a plethora of websites. Custom maps may contain entirely new content, including: * Level geometry * Weapons * Vehicles * Player character * Sounds * Game interfaces * Level scripts & interactivity * Objects * Special effects * Animations * HUDs * Single player modifications An arguably better netcode was put into Halo Custom Edition, as well. It noticably reduced leading for some, but for others it made it more erratic. Also, a Rules feature can be activated by pressing the F2 button by default. It displays all of the specifics for the gametype currently being played on the server. Community Several modding communities have emerged since the advent of Halo CE. One of the most prominent communities is Halomaps.org. Modders use the Halo Editing Kit to incorporate custom models, images, physics, and data into an easily distributed .MAP file. Halo Editing Kit Halo Editing Kit, commonly referred to by its acronym, HEK, is a repackaging of the development tools that Bungie created and used in the development process of Halo. The Halo Editing Kit was released for the creation of custom content for Halo Custom Edition. It is a free, unsupported add-on released by Gearbox Software. This editing kit includes Guerilla, a game resource and tag editor, in addition to Sapien, a mapping and object placement editor, and Tool, a map resource compiler. Most original content must first be modeled in 3ds max (or Gmax) and then converted to a HEK friendly format using the Blitzkrieg exporter and Tool to be edited or added to a custom map. Recommended Halo CE maps: *Coldsnap *Yoyorast Island *CMT Snow Grove *CMT Icy Swamps *Chaos Gulch *Hugeass *Apocolipse Hugeass v2 *Extinction *Rpg_beta 4 *Room_final *Launch Bay X *CMT Fragment v2 *Valley Canyon *Engine Room 2.0 *New Mombasa Classic Related Links *Halo CE Development Teams *List of Halo Custom Edition Levels *Halo Editing Kit External Links *Download Halo: Custom Edition *A site that hosts the HEK as well as many CE maps *[http://www.gearboxsoftware.com/index.php?p=games&game=halo Halo PC at Gearbox Software] *Bungie Studios Other There are also 'cheats' for Halo CE, called Developer Mode, more commonly called devmode, or also known as dev. It is used by map designers to test out maps they make. It can also be used to cheat in single-player maps that can be downloaded. However they can only be used in single-player maps because when dev is activated, the host can only start a server through LAN. The only way for it to work in multiplayer is to download a small app which allows you to enable or disable devmode without restarting the game, thus allowing you to enable it within a multiplayer game. Even then most of the cheats can only be used by the host. Category:Games Category:Multiplayer